


cute music to listen to!【 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐭; edition 】

by cloudyinsomnia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: And by cute I mean the music!, Cutesy, Lofi, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyinsomnia/pseuds/cloudyinsomnia
Summary: cute music to chill to when you're in the mood!︶꒷︶꒷꒦୨🌸୧꒦꒷︶꒷︶꒷꒦˚｡⊹[ note : no songs belong to me, credits go to them 100%! ]





	cute music to listen to!【 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐭; edition 】

𝗰𝘂𝘁𝗲 𝗺𝘂𝘀𝗶𝗰!ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ♡‧₊˚

[𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗮𝘄𝗯𝗲𝗿𝗿𝘆 𝗸𝗶𝘀𝘀𝗲𝘀](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-LRe4t1V-A) [𝗼𝗹𝗶𝘃𝗶𝗮 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗱𝘁](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVJ_v1_GolFqdkVVKr4EfUQ) 0:00 - 1:20

[𝗶𝗹𝘆](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89degLrNZM8) [𝘀𝘂𝗿𝗳 𝗺𝗲𝘀𝗮](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Surf_Mesa) 0:00 - 2:57

[𝘂𝘄𝘂 𝘀𝗼𝗻𝗴](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTGiGXxc81o) [𝗸𝗼𝗱𝗮𝗺𝗮 𝗯𝗼𝘆](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2wSAsGps-KXyT-nPsuSrMg) 0:00 - 2:00

[𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿𝘀](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9PmRPGCWEU) [𝗿𝗲𝗱𝗳𝗹𝘂𝘀𝗵𝗲𝗱](https://open.spotify.com/artist/5Hcx0t8kquAY6U9c5pjCdo) 0:00 - 1:42

[ 𝗰𝘂𝘁𝗶𝗲](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhkDGoGh74I) [𝗶𝗹𝘆𝗧𝗢𝗠𝗠𝗬](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUHmImFKD_cLII01l5fAVnw) 0:00 - 1:17

[𝗹𝗲𝗺𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗿𝗲𝗲](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLUyUYJkxHk) [𝗳𝗼𝗼𝗹𝘀 𝗴𝗮𝗿𝗱𝗲𝗻](https://www.youtube.com/c/Gustixa/featured) 0:00 - 2:05

[ 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗹𝗼 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗹𝗱](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yw6u6YkTgQ4) [𝗹𝗼𝘂𝗶𝗲 𝘇𝗼𝗻𝗴](https://www.youtube.com/user/everydaylouie) 0:00 - 1:55

[𝘀𝗻𝗼𝘄𝘆 & 𝗰𝗼𝘇𝘆](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydeIqq-SdnQ) [𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘁𝗮𝗶𝗹](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJDUFyiyGLuIaMu_kbpLCsQ) 0:00 - 2:21

[𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝗲𝘀](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=capJCEUJ7P0) [𝗯𝗹𝘂𝗲 𝘄𝗲𝗱𝗻𝗲𝘀𝗱𝗮𝘆](https://twitter.com/blauermittwoch) 0:00 - 1:57

[𝗺𝗶𝗿𝗿𝗼𝗿 𝗺𝗮𝘀𝗮](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52D8v9N6PaQ) [𝗱𝗮𝘁𝗵𝗮𝗻](https://twitter.com/dathanmusic) 0:00 - 2:18

[𝗯𝗹𝗼𝘀𝘀𝗼𝗺𝘀](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mFFuXuSEBA) [𝗳𝗿𝗮𝗱](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB_YqAI42m_OZr6NneDAFCg) 0:00 - 2:36

[𝗰𝗼𝘁𝘁𝗼𝗻 𝗰𝗮𝗻𝗱𝘆 𝘀𝗸𝗶𝗲𝘀](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) [𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗲](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-132Vq9lwum4nDi5DnFB2w) 0:00 - 2:01

**Author's Note:**

> ꒰꒰ **hai sweeties and strawberries! (∩˃o˂∩)♡ ✧  
>  ┊✧ ︶ ₊꒷︶ ପ( •̤ᴗ•̤ )੭ु ︶꒷︶ ꒷ ꒦˚｡⊹  
> ╭─꒰┊ 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐨𝐰 ┊ɞ  
> ┊✦ thank you for checking out this playlist, (if you did) and i hope you find all of the linked cute songs/music very enjoying! if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment down.  
> ๑︶︶꒦꒷︶✧︶꒷꒦︶✧︶꒷꒦✧  
> ꒰꒰✧┊ 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 ♡ 𝐲𝐨𝐮 ⊹ ฅ ******
> 
> { 𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐭𝐬 : https://layouttesst.livejournal.com/24421.html ^^ }


End file.
